Kunoichi Love
by Tatx
Summary: KakaXOC, GenmaxOC. An old friend comes back into Kakashi's life... self sacrifice was never such a strong word, all because when a Kunoichi loves... that love is forever.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Obviously Naruto isn't mine. The only Orignal Characters here are Kaiya and Haruka. Have fun.

* * *

Intro – Gates of the Past.

Kaiya Shiranui stared at the gates of her village. She was only fifteen when she left, and now, ten years after she was crossing those gates again...  
Her hair was up, and her young body shaking from nervousness. It was funny how much she changed. Her old clothes used to cover all her body, and her attitude was always so shy... but after being away, she held a provocative stance and revealing clothes.  
At the guards post Izumo was talking to a young woman, daughter of one of the most influential clans of the village. Haruka Hyuuga and he were dating for quite a while, and as all Thursdays they were talking and flirting right in the front gate.  
"Haruka..."  
"I'll make you moan it tonight you know?" she warned.  
"What?" he mumbled confused.  
"My name... my name..." she turned around and her eyes met with those of Kaiya. "KAIYA... IS IT YOU?"  
"Haruka, Kaiya is probably dead." Izumo sighed, disapproving Haruka's hope of her friend's return.  
"Haruka Hyuuga." Kaiya smirked, glad her friend didn't forgot her.  
"Ten years... you look... the SAME!"  
"You too... look at you... you still re..."  
"Remember you? I can't forget... Kakashi and your brother never stop with your name..."  
"Kakashi... is he still alive?" Kaiya couldn't stop herself from smiling. "What about... Asuma?"  
"Asuma..." Haruka shook her head...  
"He and Kurenai are dating for ages!" Izumo answered automatically.  
Kaiya's face twisted from shock, anger and sadness.  
"Kurenai?" she asked Haruka, for a confirmation of the truth.  
Haruka nodded, half-sad to see her friend get heartbroken.  
Kaiya faced a smile and walked off, into the town, Haruka on her heels.  
"Hey Kaiya, wait."  
"I have to go to the Hokage's office."Kaiya explained "I'm okay... I wasn't expecting him to wait ten years for me..."  
"Don't lie to me Kaiya..."  
"What should I do? Cry? Please Haruka... I have to go..." Kaiya left quickly, marching into the Hokage's building.  
Haruka was walking through the streets when she was pulled into an alley.  
"Haruka..." Genma whispered, pressing against her back.  
"Your sister came back..." Haruka answered pushing away.  
"That means we will have to chat... later." He groaned, but she knew he couldn't be happier.  
"Yes... later..." she patted the growing bump on his pants and quickened her pace out of the alley.  
Izumo was waiting for his love with a kiss and meaningless words, that Haruka listened to bored.  
Sometimes... she wondered if he thought that what they had was real...

Genma found his sister when she took a turn out of the office. Her head was down, but as she felt a familiar chakra she looked up. The Shiranui brothers stared at each other, before running for a hug.  
"Kaiya! We didn't even knew if you were alive... ten years!" Genma yelled, shaking his sister.  
"I was... I am... alive!" she giggled into his chest.  
"You're back for good?"  
"Yes... and out of ANBU."  
"Kaiya..." Kakashi walked behind her, hugging her by the waist. "What are these?" he asked, lifting his hands so he was almost touching her breasts and chuckling. "I don't remember those..."  
"Boobs." She giggled and slapped his hands down, turning around to face him "Hey Kakashi..."  
"Hello..." he hid behind his book again and pretended to ignore her.  
Both knew he was just pretending, as he always did.  
"He has a team now... "Genma whispered "And Asuma too.."  
Kaiya's smile died with his name being mentioned, and both men understood she knew about Asuma's relationship.  
Kaiya waved them goodbye and they let her go, they knew she had to be alone for a while...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kakashi, Genma and Izumo were at Shiranui living room, awkwardly waiting for the girls. They've been giggling and throwing clothes off Kaiya's room for hours now, and the boys were visibly bored.  
"Can you two hurry up?" Genma complained, very uncomfortable with Izumo's presence.  
"We are done brother, chill!" Kaiya walked out of her room, her hair down to her back and her swords safe at her waist.  
Kakashi got up first and walked to her, giving a tight hug.  
"It's good to have you back girl." He mumbled against her hair, smirking beneath the mask.  
"Well then we can go." Izumo opened the door to find a small rain storm outside "Guys, it's raining like hell out there."  
"So?" Genma and Kaiya smirked, walking calmly into the rain.  
"God Haruka what a scaredy-cat you've got there!" Kaiya sighed, pulling Kakashi into the rain next to her "I like it when your crazy hair is wet..."  
"I like it when girls are wet too..." Kakashi chuckled amused.  
"Can we go?" Haruka growled , half-annoyed with Izumo insistence in holding her.  
He ignored the constant growling and got his hands firmly around her waist.  
"Let's just go..." Genma looked away from the couple and the group walked into the usual ninja club of Konoha.  
Since they were kids there was a club that worked mostly with ninja clients. During the day younger ninjas were there, but at night the older generation took over.  
The decoration involved ANBU mask, weapons, and all the Konoha's Jounin signatures, Kakashi, Haruka and Kaiya's were all close right in the lobby, and they were also target of some of the photos.  
As soon as they got there Haruka and Genma walked into the crowd, and Izumo quickly followed.  
"Poor dude..." Kakashi whispered, coming behind Kaiya and holding her drenched hair, helping her drying it (or at least stop if from wetting the place).  
"She was never a girl of a man only..." Kaiya smirked.  
"You're the only ninja I know that loves the same guy for years..." Kakashi sighed, leading her to a table and ordering drinks.  
"That means you're not in love with that mystery girl anymore?" she teased him.  
"I still love her, even if the years changed her."  
"So... are you going to tell me who is she?"  
"It's..." Kakashi was about to answer when Asuma and Kurenai came by.  
"Ka... Kaiya!" Asuma stared, and wanted to walk near her, but Kurenai held his arm.  
"Hey Asuma..." Kaiya faked a smiled, obviously unhappy.  
"Kaiya it's good to know you're alive! And look at you, still the same!"  
"Asuma let's go!" Kurenai whined tugging his arm, but he got loose from her and pulled Kaiya up, hugging her.  
"Asuma... your girlfriend." Kaiya complained, wriggling out of his grasp.  
"Oh right! Kurenai, this is Kaiya, Kaiya, this is Kurenai." He introduced the girls but they had already met.  
Kurenai and Kaiya had struggled all their childhood, about their techniques. Even if both were able to do a silent killing each thought their technique was better, and refused to admit any other opinion. Even after several attempts of Kaiya to solve things, the best she got from Kurenai were a bunch of insults.  
"I know... hey." Kaiya tried to be nice, but she knew she sounded snob.  
"Oh hello little bitch. Yu know you should never leave your friends and family for too long? I say that 10 years is long enough for others to have their go..., but I guess you fucked around too so it's not a problem." Kurenai teased, slipping her hand into Asuma's back pocket.  
"You know nothing." Kaiya growled.  
"I know you look like a wet dog."  
Kaiya growled louder and grabbed Kurenai by her dress collar.  
"Listen, I've been away from my brother and my best friends for years. The guy I loved is happy, with another girl, and I don't care. He made his choice, I want nothing with him. Now, if there's one thing I don't get from your mouth is insults." Kaiya shoved the woman away and stormed off the club, with Kakashi following her soon enough.

Haruka and Genma were able to ditch Izumo on the way and were now squeezing in a small closet.  
"God you look so damn hot!" Genma pressed against Haruka, mumbling into her neck.  
"You're growing." She chuckled, grinding against him, making them both moan.  
"When do you leave him? He annoys me... all that holding...!"  
"Jealous?"  
"Never, because in the end... it's my name you scream at night..." He smirked back and started to make out with her.

Kakashi followed his friend into a small garden near the training grounds. Kaiya was facing a tree and he knew she was crying when he sat with her between his legs and hugged her from behind.  
"Are you okay?" He rocked her slightly to calm her down.  
"No, I'm not... Asuma is with her and she... she's like that and... I... I'm alone..."  
"You are never alone puppy."  
"I'm sorry Kakashi."  
"For what?"  
"Leaving...I cried every night... I missed you...and the others..." She leaned back, finding his scent that sooth her.  
"You are back now, and that's all I care about puppy." He whispered his hug still tight around her "It's going to rain, we should go..."  
"Can you... sleep over? Like the old days?" she asked, her voice not above a whisper.  
He nodded, before pulling her up and leading her home. The streets were calm and they could talk peacefully, just enjoying each other's company.

Genma was stripping Haruka, shoving her onto the couch and kissing her ferociously. Haruka was now starting to moan and deep inside she knew she'd be moaning even louder later, Genma would make sure of that.  
When Kakashi and Kaiya got home the first thing they saw was Genma trying desperately to lose his way too tight pants.  
Smirking to each other Kakashi and Kaiya sneaked into her room.  
"Their moans are annoying." Kakashi sighed, her eyes widening as his room-mate stripped.  
"That's just because you don't have sex for a long time. Now please get rid of your clothes, it's my bed, don't want dirty clothes into it." She whined, now taking off her last pieces.  
"Can I keep my boxers on miss stressed?" he asking quickly regretting his lack of clothes.  
He was growing uncomfortable at the sight of her grown body just on some girl boxers and bandaged torso.  
"Kakashi..." she looked at him and an evident blush rose to her cheeks, he was gorgeous "Can you help me with the bandages?"  
He gulped and walked over, helping her strip. It was being hard for both of them.  
Her skin made him feel dizzy, her scent gave him chills and her voice was heaven into his ears, but he couldn't do anything, she would find it offensive.  
His hands set her skin on fire, his scent calmed her down, his voice made her crazy but she couldn't feel like that, she loved Asuma... right?  
After a few seconds they both lied down, cuddling without words, and they were surprised: her body fit perfectly on his, and they felt an inner peace they didn't knew it existed. Unfortunately for the sake of the friendship... it would never exist.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Story is rated M, but still I want to warn: Short Lemon in the beggining of this chapter. Have fun.

* * *

Chapter two

Genma sat down subtlety in her bed. How he loved their missions... alone time without that ugly and annoying boyfriend of hers. He took his senbon and warmed it up with his chakra, taking it to her neck.  
"Don't poke me with those, they were in your mouth... gross." She rolled over meeting his brown orbs.  
"Believe me Haruka, they are not the only that's going into my mouth..." he grinned before using his kunai to undo her clothes, leaving her quickly naked for his hungry self.  
"Not fair."  
"If I was fair I'd be your boyfriend." He said while pulling her legs to his shoulders."Genma?!" She called, surprised.  
"What?" he was now kissing her inner tights, from her knee up, each kiss being a delicate loving touch.  
He was already driving her crazy and she knew he was just starting. That's why she was with him and not Izumo: because even if Izumo had all the size, Genma had all the skill. He could make her crazy just so easy, almost as if she loved him.  
She didn't did she?  
"Genma..." She moaned. His fingers were moving inside her and his lips going back to meet hers.  
"What?" he huskily whispered at her, parting to undress himself.  
He couldn't help it, she drove him crazy! She was his and that fact enough made him horny.  
"Haruka..." he looked at her, right in the eyes, her lust filled ones meeting his loving brown orbs.  
"Genma you are taking too long!" She mumbled, obviously annoyed at her partners hesitation.  
He obliged her wishes, knowing so well what she wanted.  
They were acting lusty again, grinding against each other. She was all over him as always, her mind blank; only focusing on the things she felt, the things HE made her feel. She would make him feel the same every other day, but tonight all Genma could think about was that in the end she wasn't his. In days like those, he almost wanted them to be caught.  
"Genma!" she growled annoyed at his slow pace now and turned him over, sitting on him and controlling the pace herself.  
Soon all his ideas were gone, he could only feel her, and hear her breaking voice, and feel himself close to an end.  
"Ha... Haru...Haruka!" she made him groan with delight has he lost himself.  
She came right after him; falling exhausted into his arms. Until next morning they were each others...

Kakashi and Kaiya were assigned on a mission with Asuma and Kurenai. They were supposed to meet with the client in that place but he was late, so now the four ninjas were split into two groups: Kakashi and Kaiya were reading on a corner and Asuma and Kurenai were still on the street, waiting and talking.  
_She was shoved into her bed, and the male roughly opened her legs, getting ready to fuck her senseless. Before he could though she mumbled his name...  
"Kakashi..."  
_Kaiya looked away from Kakashi's dirty book. She never felt that way before! She wanted that to happen to her and the man was Kakashi? It was impossible she loved Asuma didn't she?  
Kakashi looked over to his friend. She was obviously affected by the words in his book. She was blushing but he knew that'd be over a fantasy she was having... but he knew it could never be with him. He wished he could do her like the main girl is done, just slam her into her own bed and...  
He shook his head, he couldn't think that! She trust him as a friend and he knew that would be it, no matter how sad that made him feel.  
"Kakashi are you okay?" her voice came worried and altered "You haven't flipped the page for a few seconds..."  
"Ohh... you want to read puppy?" he motioned to his book but she shook her head. "So why care?"  
She would have answered if they both didn't felt a chakra... a strange dangerous one.  
Quick as lighting a man threw himself at Kurenai. Asuma was going to stop him but Kaiya was quicker, deflecting the direct attack. It would all be okay if it wasn't a trap. Pulling a string the attacker launched a bunch of senbon at Kurenai. There was no time to deflect with swords so Kaiya took a decision.  
She got in the way of the senbon. By now Kakashi and Asuma were fighting clones and Kurenai just froze.  
"Are you crazy?" She whispered angry.  
"I'm totally insane." Kaiya grinned.  
The attacker was going to try again when Kaiya just made her known hand-signs, getting ready to turn the prick into fried chicken.  
"Fire style: Running Fire!" Kaiya's voice was heard, and her fire surrounded her attacker, his screams filling the air while he was slowly burnt to death.  
Kaiya would be smiling but a sharp pain made her fall to the floor, screaming in such distress even Kurenai showed care.  
The Shiranui female was convulsing on the floor, huge burnt patches rising to her skin. With a worried gland Kakashi took her on his arms leading her to the hospital. He could only hope his little puppy would be fine...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"She'll be fine Kakashi." Haruka interrupted Kakashi's inner turmoil near the KIA stone.  
"She was right there in front of me..."he sighed "Haruka she was SCREAMING! How many times have you heard Kaiya scream in pain?"  
"Tsunade will take care of her..." Haruka's hand rested on his shoulder.  
"She's insane! To save Kurenai..." he mumbled angry.  
"Yes she is." Haruka nodded "But she is my friend and you feel THAT for her..."  
"I couldn't help her..." his voice grew louder and he got up angry "She was right there, she was hurt and now Tsunade tells us this about her condition... Haruka... it's... her screams..."  
"It's okay Kakashi... she'll be okay, trust her."  
"She was in pain!"  
"Tsunade says she isn't anymore..."  
"But..."  
"It's okay... she'll make it, she always does... have a little fate."  
Kakashi sat down again, Haruka by his side as it became a habit now. Both friends supported each other about Kaiya, and they always would.

Genma was alone in his room staring at the ceiling. His sister was n the hospital and Haruka was nowhere to be seen. That made him depressed. Sure, he was the one she slept with instead of her boyfriend but... he felt as if he was the one being cheated on. Sure, he was Konoha's most known womanizer, but to her was different. He ravished tons of women, even if he was still young but none compared to Haruka; if there was a perfect woman that was her. At least in Genma's mind it worked that way. But Haruka wasn't his. Actually he knew she'd never be so never bothered in breaking the facade.  
He was happy he could tap that but... so dead inside every time her boyfriend got near...

Kaiya woke up alone in a white room. Her torso was bandaged but she didn't recognize the wrappings, which obviously meant they weren't hers, so she was at...  
"The hospital." She sighed.  
Just the act of breathing gave her pain, but she dared lifting her hand. It was gloved so she moved it to her mouth to remove the glove. Wincing in pain she gave up and let her arm fall back into her first position.  
She was starting to panic: alone, unable to move in the hospital. After a few deep breaths to calm herself down she knew she'd have to get up.  
"Move..." she whispered to herself before bringing her hand to her face and taking the glove. "Finally!"  
Her hand was also bandaged and she couldn't feel a thing, except for the pain in her body.  
"I'm living every ninja's dream..." she chuckled "Ouch!"  
Moving as slowly as snail she got up, wincing in pain ever few minutes.  
"Naked, slow... what a joyful moment." She panted.  
"You're not naked you are bandaged." Tsunade chuckled. "And you should be in bed."  
"What happened?" Kaiya asked, and sat back on the bed.  
"Poisoned senbon." Tsunade explained "Meant for Kurenai."  
"This is too much damage for a freaking needle!"  
"No. The damage is from yourself. The senbon went to your chakra flow and altered it. By using your fire technique you triggered your own chakra into doing it from inside and not stopping."  
"So..." Kaiya smiled softly to Tsunade, and stared out the window "When am I going to die?"  
Tsunade's face twisted into a shocked expression as the young girl talked about her death so lightly. Then it hit her, she was a skilled kunoichi, one that left her village when she was still a little girl, and faced things that even Tsunade didn't want to think about...  
"There is a choice."  
"hn?" Kaiya inquired.  
"You'll die in a few months... but I can do you a surgery, I know I can, and if you survive it you'll live."  
"A few months is equal to a few missions in the name of the village..." Kaiya pondered.  
"No." Tsunade looked at the kunoichi. "You can't go on missions like this, and the surgery has to be done quickly, if you choose it." Tsunade got up and left Kaiya alone.  
Being a ninja was her life, but did she really want to risk it all in one day...? Slowly she got up and walked of... she had to think.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kaiya knew she had to choose, but right then all she wanted was to distract herself so she walked on to the training grounds.  
"Kaiya?" Kakashi called and she turned around to face him.  
"Yes Kakashi, can I help you?"  
She was distant and he knew it when they walked side by side to the training grounds.  
"You are healed?"  
"Apparently I'll hardly ever be..."  
"Talk to me Kaiya!" he demanded.  
She just ignored him, standing in the middle of the training grounds and breathing evenly. In one swift move she punched the air. Kakashi wouldn't worry if she didn't hiss right after the simple movement.  
"What was that...?"  
"Nothing Kakashi." She growled.  
"Genma and Haruka are out on a mission again." He tried to change into a more casual subject but she didn't answer anyway.  
Her mind was miles away from there, stuck in deep thought. All she ever didn't in life was being a kunoichi, a ninja. She never cared about husband, kids, home... all she ever did was for her village. Her duty washer purpose and her friends and brother knew it, they were part of her dude as she was theirs, that was the ninja life.  
But now a fear rose inside her, a fear bigger than everything she ever felt. It wasn't death that she was scared of; it was the way she'd have t go.  
If she choose to be like that and wait her end she'd die as a crippled, a out-of-service engine in her village. And that would probably make her kill herself.  
On the other hand going into surgery had a big chance of death right there. But if she lived she'd...  
"Kaiya talk to me!" Kakashi begged.  
She wasn't going to answer but their eyes met. And right then the worry in his dark eye made her melt. Inside she knew he'd move the world for her happiness  
"I'll die soon."  
"What?" he growled.  
"My own chakra is corrupting me from the inside out. I have a few months or..."  
"Or what?" Kakashi had his jaw clenched tightly and his book was held with way too much strength.  
"I can go into surgery and be okay, but there's a huge chance I die in Tsunade's hands."  
"Kaiya..." he called her compassionately.  
"Kakashi I don't know what to do... being a ninja is what I know... I think ... I think I should risk it!"  
"Kaiya... it's... not my decision." Kakashi looked away.  
He was hurting now... he wanted to hold her, tell her everything but he couldn't. She loved Asuma still, and even if she didn't anymore he was sure he was not her type.  
Kaiya watched her friend walk away, hurt with herself. She was leaving soon... and she didn't had the guts to tell him.  
"Kaiya!" Izumo called approaching her "Tsunade wants to talk to you, I'll lead you there."  
She just nodded and followed him, knowing that by his look he wanted to talk to her.  
"Kaiya... you are Haruka's best friend...I was thinking..."  
"Hnn?" she sighed, knowing there were personal problems written all over the damn conversation.  
"What does she say about... our sex life?"  
Kaiya almost choked.  
"That was unexpected... well she says... you are big?" she answered awkwardly.  
"Right I am!" He grinned. "So she doesn't need to go around with other goes... does she?"  
"Izumo what are you trying to say?" she pretended to be confused, but she knew that it was all about Genma and Haruka.  
"I mean... is Haruka cheating on me?" he held her by the shoulders and ignored her hiss in pain "I need to know."  
"What do you want me to say?" she chuckled, despite the pain she was feeling "You mean nothing to me Izumo, even if I tell you something you'll never believe it, and if you do, you suck as a ninja."  
Kaiya walked off as quickly as she could into Tsunade's office, closing the door when she was inside.  
"Hokage did you call me?" she stood straight, in her usual military standing.  
"Yes, I have a mission."  
"You told me... couldn't have no more missions." Kaiya pointed out surprised.  
"You can't, but this one is simple...you just have to..." Tsunade sighed before finishing "... give an appropriate tour of the village to the sand trio."  
Kaiya's eyes widened... she... at top kunoichi of her village doing... A TOUR?  
"Excuse me?"  
"All the gennins have stuff to do, just like chunnin and Jounin." Tsunade argued.  
"Yeah, drinking their asses off while I get the shitty mission." Kaiya growled.  
"SHIRANUI!" Tsunade screamed "YOU ARE HAVING A MISSION, AN IMPORTANT MISSION FROM THE COUNTRY IN YOUR CONDITION, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY!"  
"Yes... I'll be there." Kaiya sighed defeated and with her pride ruined.  
"Good."  
"And want to go into surgery. As soon as the trio leaves." Kaiya walked way, scared about her own words.  
Would she live?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kaiya was sitting by herself on the club, occupying a small table in a dark corner. It was her favourite: she could see all the club but most people couldn't see her. With some alcohol near she began to think it all over.  
She was going to die, that was the only thing she figured out, but what if she didn't do all she should in her life? She knew she skipped some things, like actually making love to a guy, or be happy as a grown woman, but how many ninjas got the chance to do that?  
"Kaiya, right the girl I wanted to find."  
She looked up startled as Asuma sat next to her, on a place no one could see him for sure, and lighted a cigar.  
"Asuma...? Where's your girlfriend?"  
"Mission... but you are right here... what if we get the best of my obsessive girlfriends absence?"  
"You are joking right?" Kaiya asked surprised.  
"Of course not babe... you and I could do all you've dreamt about all those years away from these arms..."  
She stared at him amazed at her own hesitation. It wasn't so strange though if you considered all those nights calling his name...  
"Hey...?" he shook her annoyed at her lack of answer.  
... but she didn't call his name she called Kakashi's!  
"Get off." She whispered, still unsure.  
"Oh honey you are playing hard to get?" his hand was now creeping up her leg.  
If she didn't realize before who she liked, she did in that moment. He was trying to turn her on but ended up making her annoyed at him.  
"Get off Asuma!" she growled.  
He stared at her amazed and stood there as she got up and left, stopping only to pay her drink.  
She left the club, hoping Asuma didn't follow, and after making sure he was away she sat on the floor, thinking it through. Soon she decided what was best: talk to Kakashi. She could also go to Haruka, but she was out of town with her brother, and that would make things more difficult. With that in mind she started her search for her best male friend.  
Kaiya found him near the KIA stone, but he didn't seem to notice her.  
"Please Obito... do what you can... I'll admit all to her if that means she makes it!" he mumbled.  
Kaiya walked to him and his head snapped aggressively, but soon relaxed as he saw her.  
"Hey Kaiya..."  
"Kakashi... can we talk? I didn't meant to bother you anyway..."  
"No, it's okay, we can talk. What is it about?"  
"Asuma."  
"Ah... what happened?" Kakashi sighed, sitting down; he would need to brace himself for the worse.  
"He tried to convince me to..."  
"You did it?" he didn't even let her go on, he couldn't.  
"No. But he was insisting..."  
"And why didn't you? You love him right?"  
"No, I don't. Besides, I may hate Kurenai but..."  
"You'd never do that to her..."  
"Can you please stop interrupting me?"  
"Am I wrong in what I'm saying puppy?"  
"No. You know as well as I do that I wouldn't be able to be 'the other girl'. My loyalty to this village includes Kurenai."  
"That's why you are like this now."  
"Yes I know..." she looked away.  
Her faith in the village, her loyalty and her courage led her into her problem: facing death.  
"Don't feel bad. I'd do the same."  
"I know Kakashi-kun, you taught me to be like this..." she leaned into his shoulder "Kakashi... if you don't mind me asking what were you talking to Obito...?"  
"It's about my mystery girl..."  
"Can you tell me what's wrong? She seems to worry you."  
"Well I may not have the chance to show or tell her what I want anymore..."  
"Then WHAT are you waiting for? Kakashi you were never a coward! Go on, she can't bite you can she? Unless of course that's what you like." She giggled smirking at him.  
Then, after staring at her for a few seconds he just took off his mask.  
"Kakashi what are you doing? It's not like you to take of the mask!"  
She was okay with it; actually she was one of the few that knew what it was like behind that stupid piece of fabric.  
He started to crawl over to her, slowly so he could get near her like he wanted. It wasn't Icha Icha, but it would have to do...  
She was starting to panic, he was rarely this close to her, and when he actually was it meant he was pulling a prank on her, and that was so many years ago...  
Then his lips met hers, ruthlessly. He pushed her back and she was on the floor, his body on top, fitting every single curve of hers. His lips and hers were moving as one, in a kiss that gave her goose bumps. Inside she was screaming, thrilled, he was kissing her, and outside she just returned the fierce kiss by herself. It felt so right it couldn't help but make her think, they were meant to be.  
He parted, getting up so quickly that she was dazed.  
"Sorry... mystery girl..." he looked down ashamed and disappeared on the typical ninja-poof.  
She bit back a sob; it was her all those years? He loved her? She was blind, never seeing it... and now, considering that in a few hours she'd be under Tsunade's hands... she was scared. Maybe she'd never be able to be with him... to be happy and to kiss him again... and he would still think she loved... Asuma...  
Fate never worked in Kaiya Shiranui profit...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Genma was in Haruka's place, sitting on her couch. She was getting some snacks so they could be relaxing for a while, as they came back from their mission soon. Haruka invited Genma, because he was her lover, but also because his sister was with Tsunade. She knew how bad it would be for him to go home into an empty house.  
Sitting next to him in the couch was a comforting feeling, he was all warm, and even now that he was feeling bad about his sister he kept his cool facade. That was of course until Izumo barged into her house.  
"HARUKA! I KNEW IT, YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!" Izumo growled; absolutely wild "with him, you, you good for nothing ninja!"  
"I'm still better than you Izumo..." Genma smirked, his senbon twitching in his lips.  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU."  
"I won't, he is charming you!"  
"Do you think he would do it if I didn't want to?"  
"Oh boy you got her angry..."  
"SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND, I KNOW WHEN SHE IS ANGRY!"  
"No you don't. Actually you know nothing about her, if you knew..."  
"You're not telling me you know her!"  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
"You don't!"  
"Yes I do..."  
"Just because you fucked my girlfriend that doesn't mean you know her!"  
"Just because she is your girlfriend that doesn't mean she gives a shit about you."  
"I'm going to make sure all the village knows about this, I'll ruin you Genma!"  
"And exactly how are you thinking of doing that?"  
"I'm going to tell everyone exactly the bitch you are!"  
Haruka snapped, hitting Izumo with a wild punch.  
"Shut up Izumo. You know nothing about me, if you knew me even a tiny bit you'd know how innocent you are! You are nothing to me!"  
"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"  
"Not anymore." She turned her back on him, her voice menacing "Leave my house, and don't you dare tell a word about Genma..."  
"Why shouldn't I? He stole my girlfriend!"  
"I'm not an object to be stolen. Besides, you won't tell anything or else I'll hunt you down."  
"Little Genma needs help from a girl?" Izumo teased, starting to walk away.  
As a lightning Genma had him pinned on a wall, his senbon dangerously close to Izumo's neck.  
"Get out... and don't show your ugly face. I don't know how she put up with you, you are annoying..."  
Izumo walked away half-scared, it was rare to see Genma that ticked off.  
"Genma..."  
"Haruka, if you want I'll leave."  
"No." She stated simply sitting back into the couch. "Stay Genma."  
"Haruka, I'm sorry."  
"You got me rid of him..."  
"I thought you like..."  
"Him? He was always glued to my hip... annoying."  
"But..."  
"Shut up Genma..." she pulled him down to the couch and leaned in for a kiss.  
When their lips were close Kakashi stormed in.  
"Haruka...Genma...I'll go back..."  
"Stay. Sit and tell us what's wrong." Haruka knew by the way Kakashi looked, something had happened.  
"Kaiya."  
"Is she okay?" Genma hissed.  
"I kissed her."  
"And what did she do?"  
"I walked away..."  
"You kissed my sister and walked away?"  
"Yes."  
Genma was about to answer when they saw the messaging bird hitting Haruka's window. That was a sign to walk to the Hokage office; she would have more information about Kaiya.

When they reached the office Tsunade had a worried face. That was enough to worry the group.  
"Tsunade is there something wrong with my sister?"  
"She survived the surgery, but until she wakes up... it's still foggy. I've never done something like that, and I did the best I could... it's all up to her."  
The silence begun in the room. No one wanted to say a word, afraid it would break Kaiya's strength.  
"I'll stay with her if you allow me to Genma..." Kakashi said, not above a whisper.  
Genma just nodded, and Haruka laid her hand on Kakashi's shoulder before letting him go.  
The group of friends was close of being torn apart, and that left all with a sense of fear hanging above their heads. It was impossible not to feel it... even the ninjas were afraid of losing their friend and sister...but there was nothing they could do anymore...  
It was all in Kaiya's hands.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The hospital... it was amazing the amount of times Kaiya ended up here. For over training, for being injured, for a surgery...  
She sighed before opening her eyes. She was sure she wasn't in pain anymore, but maybe Tsunade gave her something...  
"Hn... Kaiya..." someone whispered.  
Her eyes shot open at the mentioning of her name... and she looked to her side to find Kakashi, his head on his hands, obviously asleep, calling for her.  
"Kakashi-kun, I'm okay."  
It was funny how quick his head snapped and how amazed his eye was.  
"You were supposed to wake up only in a few days... are you sure you're..."  
"I'm okay. I'm not in pain... I DID IT!" she had to smirk at him, she still remembered his kiss.  
He looked at her sternly but she knew behind that mask a smile was greeting her, and hopefully she'd get another kiss.  
"You're my best friend Kaiya... the closest one..." he started, and her smile fell "I don't know what to do without your support. You're the best friend I could ask for..."  
"Kakashi...friend?"  
"Yes... you're my friend."  
"Kakashi but... you... near the KIA stone..."  
"I always had your support, about every mission, and you always smiled at me even when I screwed up, that's what friends do."  
She couldn't believe it, maybe it was all a dream she had while unconscious... but that wouldn't be possible, she could never dream like that!  
"Kakashi... you and I kissed... I remember it!"  
"I have to go Kaiya, get better..." he jumped out the window, and she was left alone.  
She was sure he was avoiding the damn subject! She'd have to change his mind... but first... leave the hospital!

Genma and Haruka were walking through the desert, the important documents to the Kazekage safe with them.  
"Okay, I officially hate the damn wind country. So... much... sand!"  
"Haruka calm down... we will be done soon, we will spend the night in Suna and then we will go back to our sand-free village. "  
"Okay, okay... how do you think is your sister going?"  
"I don't know... I wish I knew though..."  
"Do you want to go back as soon as we leave the papers?"  
"It's stupid doing that, we have to rest Haruka..."  
"No we don't. We can sleep over in our 'sand-free village'... I'm just worried with her..."  
"I..."  
"We are going to do that." Haruka poked him "Because I don't want her to wake up and be alone, or confused over Kakashi's stupidity."  
"What if she woke up already?"  
"Then I'll get rid of this damn country sooner to see my friend in the first day she's back."  
"There's no way I can convince you to rest is it?"  
Haruka just hurried up, ready to go find her friend back home.

Kaiya was sent home the same day. After a trip to get some ramen and a relaxing trip onto the springs she walked to her house. Genma was out on a mission with Haruka... and Kakashi... was nowhere to be seen. Sighing she got inside and locked the door.  
"Kaiya..." Kakashi called from the shadows walking to her.  
"Kakashi what are you doing here? I was looking for you..."  
He didn't bother to answer but walked to her and shoved her into the couch. She fell backwards with him on top, and with a swift move he removed his mask and kissed her.  
The kiss was strong as the first one, but this time there was something more, something like relief...  
When she noticed he was already getting loose of both their headbands, and was moving to his own jacket. He was being fierce but every time they touched he relaxed into a caring mode.  
"Kaiya... I..."  
"I love you too."  
She kissed his neck and he growled back. It's been a while since they've been with someone, and now they were making love to each other... it was nice... the war m touch of her soft hands and his rough ones on her body was soothing and exiting. It was pure ecstasy!

Haruka and Genma sped up and walked into the hospital. They knew that Kaiya would probably still there, and if she wasn't they'd know where she went.  
"Where's my sister?"  
"Home."  
That was all the indication they needed, and they left quickly, going to check on her.  
When they got there her clothes were spread right on the living room, together with male clothes.  
"Kakashi..." Haruka couldn't help but giggle.  
"Finally!"  
Genma knocked on Kaiya's door and after getting no answer he walked in, to find Kakashi holding her, as she slept peacefully in his arms.  
"Genma!" Kakashi whispered obviously scared with his friend's reaction.  
Genma just grinned and walked away, closing the door.  
Now, his sister had another pair of strong arms to protect her... and Genma couldn't be more happy about it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kaiya left her home late that morning, it had been about 2 weeks since she went into surgery, and she was going to the training grounds. Not only she'd be able to train for a while, but she would find Kakashi and his team there, and being around Kakashi was always a good motivation for Kaiya, she was a Shiranui after all.  
The trip was being enjoyable until... Asuma came near.  
"Hey Kaiya."  
"Asuma, can I help you?"  
"Actually you can, I've been under a lot of stress lately"  
"Not in that way. What do you want?"  
"You know what I... "  
"Shut up."  
"No."  
"Asuma, I'm not interested."  
"Well you are not with any guy, I would have known if you were... and you didn't turn lesbian, I know that too... So... why aren't you interested in this?" he even light off his cigar, smirking at her.  
She just picked up her pace, ignoring him, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed against a wall.  
"You can't be going abstinent honey, you are Genma's sister!"  
"Asuma let me go."  
"Ah C'mon you know you want this... you always..."  
"I don't anymore. Now let me go."  
"What if I don't?" Asuma grinned, coming dangerously close to her face.  
She grinned back, and took a senbon from her pocket, sticking it into one of his nerves in his leg. He cowered in pain and she walked away, ignoring his blasphemy cries.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you looking like that?"  
"Because he is waiting for his girlfriend!"  
"Now, now Sakura, you know I don't have one of those." He sighed, instructing the young ninjas in how to train.  
"Good-morning Kakashi." Kaiya waved, and Naruto quickly walked over to her.  
"Hey, hey, miss are you Kakashi's girlfriend?"  
Kaiya giggled and looked at Kakashi, who awkwardly was rubbing the back of his head.  
"Kaiya meet Naruto."  
"Hey Naruto!"  
"Hey! Are you?"  
"Kakashi's girlfriend? Why?"  
"Because we are all trying to see what's behind his mask!" Naruto whispered, as if Kakashi wouldn't hear.  
"Oh, okay. No, I'm not his girlfriend."  
"But you two are always..." Sakura complained.  
"Just because I train with one of the best ninjas in this village that doesn't mean he is my lover or something. Now, if you all excuse me, I need to train."  
"Why don't you train with us Kaiya?" Kakashi offered, obviously wanting Sasuke to get a reaction. "I have a future ANBU ninja like yourself here!"  
"Sounds like a challenge."  
"Sasuke, meet Kaiya, one of the top ninjas of the village."  
"Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"Yes."  
"Hey, but it was with my idea we killed Zabuza! I'm not a future ANBU?" Naruto complained, and Kaiya froze.  
"Zabuza?!"  
"Yes."  
"Is Haku dead too?"  
"How do you know them?"  
"Is Haku dead too Kakashi?"  
"Yes. They are both gone."  
Kaiya lowered her head and walked away, not one more word about anything.

When the training was over Kakashi left, and found Kaiya alone on the top of the Hokage faces.  
"What happened with Zabuza?"  
"Kakashi I don't want to..."  
"Talk to me please?"  
"Well you know what I had to do in my mission don't you?"  
"No..."  
She closed her eyes, it was the worst part, to admit what she did to the guy she loved... admitting she did that...  
"I had to work as a whore."  
"But you were a virg..."  
"Yes. I was. On the first few months they took care of that obviously. It was a nightmare. The man had the habit of marking the ones that pleased them the best, that's what scarred me. Every day it only kept going worse..."  
"Man in the land of Water are as ruthless as they..."  
"Yes they are. Then... Zabuza went there. He scared me but he took me to a room with Haku. He took care of my wounds, and he helped me."  
"He was a killer."  
"Yes, I know... but when you get help... "  
"You could have been killed."  
"I was going to die, he saved me. He healed me and he came over every time he could, to help me with money, food and all the injuries I've sustained."  
"Oh..." that was all Kakashi could say.  
"Did he die with honour?"  
"They both did... " he assured before hugging her.  
He knew her past now, and he knew how much that hurt for her to tell him. A piece of her mind was his, and he knew deep inside he would never let her take that much anymore...  
Because he loved her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Well Team Seven, this is an especially hard mission, so, in order to help you out, I've called another Jounin ranked ninja. Kaiya, c'mon in."Tsunade ordered, and Kaiya got inside.  
"Hello." Unlike all the other ninjas in the room she stood straight, and her face unreadable.  
Kakashi sighed; she still had the ANBU way... how funny.  
"You have to escort the daughter of the feudal lord. It's important and may be hard. Be careful, and leave now."  
The team got out of the office and met up with the small girl. She was quiet and hidden behind a ton of clothes.  
"Hey, little girl, we are going to make sure you are safe okay?" Kaiya smiled, and the little girl nodded.  
The team walked quickly, taking turns in giving the princess piggy back rides, so they could hurry their pace.  
"Hey, Kakashi, what if we get attacked?"  
"Well... Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura will take care of the girl and we will take care of them."  
"Sounds like a plan..."  
The route was long and boring, and they all wanted to finish the mission, and leave the girl safe. It was all working smoothly, when a group of four ninjas attacked.  
The kids had the daughter of the feudal lord safe, and Kaiya and Kakashi attacked. Kaiya disappeared, taking the chance to attack from a hiding place, burning one of her opponents, and jumping out of her hideout.  
She killed the second with a quick stab through the ribs.  
"Hey little girl, are you okay?"  
"Ye...yeah."  
Kaiya looked at Kakashi. He was fine, just knocking out his challengers and leaving them tied into a tree. He was walking back to the group when a fifth one came from the bushes, straight into his direction, his sword in a positioning impossible to counter. Kakashi was going to die, and he was going to die soon, and slowly.  
Kaiya couldn't really take that, and without thinking she did it again: she walked in front of the sword, and held the blade on the other side.  
"Kaiya!"  
"Kakashi... "She smiled her lips red with blood.  
He took off his headband, his sharingan boring into the ninja's sword, and with a ruthless Chidori he killed him.  
Walking to Kaiya he held her hand, lying her down on the floor, her eyes still open, and her breathing still even.  
"Kaiya I'm taking you to hospital... now."  
"Don't bother I'm..."  
"You're not going to die!"  
"Yes I am Kakashi..."  
"Puppy, you can't leave me!"  
"Hey... Kakashi..." she smiled, closing her eyes "I only wished I found out before..."  
"What?"  
"I wish I've saw who really was there for me, who really made me happy. I could have been with you for a long time Kakashi..."  
"Kaiya you can't do this to me..."  
"Kakashi, I love you and... "She pulled his head near hers, making him lean his forehead on hers "I'll be waiting for you on the other side... with open arms..."  
"Kaiya..." he called her, but her last breath was long gone.  
Her face was bloody, but her lips curled into a smile. Kakashi looked at his team, who never saw him crying, and faked a straight face. She was gone, and that was like a pain he had hoped he would never face... but fate never worked in Kakashi's way did it?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Everyone stood, dressed in black, in sorrow over my death. I'm dead, and my body is in that coffin, the coffin everyone is standing around. Kakashi has his eye closed, and my brother and Haruka are leaning into each other, for support and love. I looked at all my friends one more time, their faces, their emotions burning into my soul.  
That's right, my soul. That's all I have left right? Right, I'm standing a few feet behind my body, and I know none of them can see me. I'm death, but I can only wish I wasn't... I walk closer to the crowd and hear Haruka sobbing, my brother was holding her.  
They'd take care of each other. Actually everyone in my funeral had someone else to take care of them. A brother, a father, a lover. All except for Kakashi. He stood there, his head low, his eyes closed in pain, his body cowering.  
Staring at him I could almost see what he was thinking. He was thinking of how he had no one. He lost his friend. He lost his father... and he lost me. I sighed, and I could only feel like crying, but I kept my control until I got near him.  
He was crying... Small sobs coming from his masked lips killed my last bit of power, and I held him, crying into his shoulder. He got stiff in a few seconds, and I held my breath (Or would, if I had to breath).  
"Kaiya..." he mumbled, and his head found the crook of my neck so easily.  
He wasn't holding me, I am not really there in body... but he could feel my soul, hanging on to him...  
Then, I hear another voice calling for me, a voice I didn't hear for years.  
"Kaiya, you have to come." Obito was in front of me, his smile as big as always, and a proud look over Kakashi.  
I nodded, and leaned into Kakashi once more, whispering those words in his hear, those he could never explain how he heard them... because I'm only my invisible soul, holding him...  
"I'll be waiting... on the other side..."

**

* * *

**

A/N: It's done, it's over, and I had fun, Ihope you did too.  
Read and **Review** pleasee!


End file.
